warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Guides to New Robots and Weapons.
Ladies and Users, let us begin the chapter of the newest robots and weapons coming to threat our old history into new history! Let's start with Flux, a deadly beam weapon that can easily overpower small robots. This type of weapon is deadlier than Trebutchet and can threaten many robots in open space. Next is Avenger, a Punisher like heavy gun that rotates with 3 shooters. However, this bullet cannon can penetrate physical and energy shield within seconds. Many players doesn't confront this gun as a problem. How about Redeemer, a plasma cannon gun that blasts multiple energy shots to a opponent like Taran. This weapon is not a tough threat to tough players. And Dragoon, a blastlike gun from Redeemer but more potent? Nah, this weapon shoots 4 in a row, and reloads very slowly. A moderate threat, but no kidder to Lancelot or Rhino. But Ember is a truly devastating weapon. It can penetrate both physical AND energy shields, getting to a robot like slicing butter. Many robots are afraid of Ember, so it is a huge threat. And Exodus? Pfui, it is similar to Orkan and Pinata, and it damages only to physical shields, so Carnage or other energy shielded robots have no problem getting through this weapon. Tempest is similar to Avenger, but longer ranged. So what? Its power and reload are almost the same to Avenger, so it is a weak threat. Vortex is a small threat, but with Aphids? Imagine it when Griffin has two Vortex and two Aphids and shot it against Fury and BOOM! Enemy eliminated. Vortex/Aphid team are nightmares to have to strong robots. Thermite is similar to Vortex, and when combined with Aphids, it does massive damages. Good thing Thermite isn't common yet. Chimera deals moderate damages with Spirals, so it can be easily avoided by all types of shields. Halo is actually really cursing. It stalls robots from moving to save themselves. I once, as Dynamite Overout, got gripped by Halo and lost my Lancelot with 1 Thunder and 2 Storms. Shredder is just like Halo, but more annoying. Spark is ruthless to any kind of robots, except physical shielded robots, and it deals small damages. Arbalest is a joke, as it takes mere seconds to boost to full power and when it blasts, it dealt like 20 damages. Corona is like Halo, with purple blasts to stop moving robots at top speed. This is rare to have, but is also first targeted to be destroyed. Shocktrain is, like the wiki said, the most hated weapon EVER. No players can dodge the blast or block it, cause it can be shot to any direction. This is a highly moderate threat. What about Pulsar? Don't get me started, cause this thing is sooooooo weak! Scourage is actually a useful weapon, that the closer you close in to that thing, the higher chances you get to be roasted robot. Glory is like, a copycat of Halo and Corona. Strider is the fastest robot in the game, and it can easliy dodge most attacks, except my powerful Carnage. Pursuer is a mystery, cause it is impossible to encounter it with my robots to test its power. Falcon is a tough enemy to deal with, especially with its physical shields and WHOOP! It turns with two more medium weapons. That is *BLEEP* stupid robot. Haechi is a deadly robot to counter, with a OP energy shield and 3 medium weapons. This robot is not a dummy, trust me. Hellburner is the first robot to have a name "Hell", but this guy is awesome. If any players wants a suicidal bomb runner with all protection, it's this boy. He is hard to get away, also to dodge from its Helldive. Hover is a challenging robot, cause it glides! Do you think it's easy to target a robot that can change wind direction from up and down, right to left? Kumiho is the robot I got, and it is amazing. However, I switched this robot to Griffin for Vortexs and Aphids placed in. Kumiho has a weakness: durability. Mender is a opponent so hard to encounter, but this is a interesting robot. It can heal damaged allies. Mercury is definitely the robot I really need, with its tough endurance and awesome skills. However, this guy is a dangerous opponent to kill, soooooooo.....never kill this one alone. Spectre is a reallllly tough robot to outpower it, with its Stealth mode and 4 medium weapons. This is a hard one to destroy, yet as a dangerous threat. Bulgasari is similar to Rhino but much MUCH tougher. Its physical shield is tested to be the strongest to withstand any attacks. Too bad that Bulga was once destroyed by my Fujin, LOL. Bulwark is possibly the most dangerous threat to destroy, since it has both shields to protect itself, except for Ember. However, users has complained that Bulwark is weak without its defense. Inquistor is a hawk-like "destroyer" that is really strong. I gotta admit it, a level 6 Inquistor almost destroyed my Carnage just before I destroyed it first. Raven is the first robot to have double jumps, but it has firepowers similar to Griffin. This robot is a laughingstock to my Carnage. At last, but yet, Weyland. This robot has a similar ability to Mender, but unlike Raijin, Weyland doesn't increases its power in Bastion stage. This one is also a laughingstock to my Carnage, just once. If you guys like my guide, click the uplike button and if it arrives to 10 likes, I can put Robots Memes in WR! Seriosuly though. Category:Blog posts